


you matter to him

by thefirstuglyduckling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, based off of a song from the musical Waitress, letters from Claudia Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstuglyduckling/pseuds/thefirstuglyduckling
Summary: As the Sheriff watched the exchange, he noticed that Derek held on to every word that fell out of his son’s mouth.





	you matter to him

**Author's Note:**

> based off of "You Matter to Me" from the Broadway musical Waitress.

John Stilinski learned to tune out his son’s voice since Stiles was young whenever he began to ramble and flail around the house.Eventually, everyone learned to tune out Stiles’ random spouting, even Claudia had to ignore him every few seconds because not everything he said really mattered. 

 

About a year after Claudia died, two kids were sitting in the sheriff’s station, both of them having lost their entire family in a fire except an uncle who was in a coma.The girl let herself be questioned, but the boy was unresponsive to any prodding anyone did. 

 

“Hi, I’m Mieczyslaw Stilinski, the deputy’s my dad,” John heard a small voice approach the quiet boy, “I know you’ve been stuck here for the past few hours so I got you some food. Do you want some curly fries or just the burger?”

 

“Uh,” the older boy blinked at Mieczyslaw, “what’s your name again?”

 

John hid a laugh under a cough as he heard his son giggle, “My name’s Mieczyslaw, but you can just call me Stiles.Or you can try to say my name, it’s Polish.My mom named me, but she died like a year ago so no one really calls me Mieczyslaw except myself.It took a lot of training for me to even learn how to say my own name, you know?I would call myself ‘Mischief’ for the longest time.”

 

“Cool, Mischief,” the boy smiled slightly, “I’m Derek Hale.”

 

As John watched the exchange, he noticed that Derek held on to every word that fell out of his son’s mouth.

 

—

 

John Stilinski was not old enough to turn a blind eye to Stiles’ feelings.Even though the boy had been pining after Lydia Martin for the past eight years, Stiles’ interest was obviously shifting to someone else without even knowing. 

 

“So, Derek Hale,” John said quietly over dinner one night, “You friends with him?”

 

“You mean after I got him arrested?” Stiles smirked, “Of course, we’re like best friends.No one can resist me!No one can avoid me, which isn’t fun for them at all.He probably hates my guts, but I don’t let him get that far, you know?I remember him from the night he and his sister had to go to the station after their whole house burned down.His uncle is okay now, did you know?Yeah, they’re like buddies more than relatives, I guess.But Peter’s a creep, he really is.And I think the only reason why Derek keeps me around is that he knows that Peter is only tolerable when I’m around because I actually talk more than Peter, which makes it easier for all of us.”

 

\--

 

After John found out about the whole werewolf situation, he began to sit in on the important pack meetings where he was pleasantly surprised to see Stiles running most of them.Every now and then, there would be a random topic that Stiles would end up on, but that was expected, and everyone would just drop out of the conversation for a while before Stiles got back on topic. 

 

Derek Hale was better than John Stilinski because the werewolf actually listened to everything Stiles said.Derek even called Stiles ‘Mischief’ when he thought no one else would hear, which was mostly whenever everyone was zoned out during the part in the meeting where Stiles would ramble about all the things that could go wrong. 

 

“Mischief, everything will be okay,” Derek would repeat to calm the younger boy down, “Just remember, we’re a pack.We’ll heal.So, you’re not allowed to get into the thick of things again.”

 

“Uh huh, and I’ll just let you all die,” Stiles would look up at Derek from beneath his eyelashes, “I’m always the one that saves your magnificent ass, Sourwolf.”

 

“The magnificent ass is genetic,” Peter would wink at Stiles before the conversation went back to whatever bad guy was in Beacon Hills that week.

 

John Stilinski was not blind to the growing touches that his son would lay on Derek Hale that used to draw out flinches and not Derek Hale leaning into Stiles’ hands.He was not blind to the looks Derek would send towards Stiles whenever the younger boy was looking away.It was full of longing and comfort. 

 

—

 

“Stiles, when was the last time you looked at those letters your mother gave you before she passed away?” John almost whispered as they drove home from Derek’s loft.

 

“I haven’t.”

 

“You should.At least the one where she wrote about what she hopes you find.”

 

—

 

_Dearest Mieczyslaw,_

 

_I hope someday, somebody wants to hold you for as long as you need them to without them wanting to pull away.They won’t try to kiss you; they’ll just wrap you up in their arms and keep you there.They’ll hold you tight for as long as you want them to._

_I hope someday you find someone who will break down all their walls for you to come in.I hope that you will find someone to break down your own walls for._

_I hope someday you find someone who will kiss you without even pressuring you into making the kiss something more.I hope that you can just hold someone’s face in your hands and feel them love you tenderly._

_I know that everyone says you talk too much, but, my dearest Mischief, I hope someday you become addicted to saying things and having them matter to someone._

 

_Love,_

_Mom_

 

—

 

_“_ Derek,” John overheard Stiles say as he passed by his room, the door cracked open an inch, “why did you sneak in through my window again?I thought we talked about this.”

 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Mischief,” Derek replied softly.“You haven’t come to the loft for a week now.”

 

“My dad told me to look at the letters my mom wrote me before she died,” Stiles whispered, “And I didn’t want to see you for a while because I’m not entirely sure what we are, Derek.Because sometimes, I think that we’re just really good friends, and sometimes, I think that I could love you—or that I do love you. No, I’m almost one hundred percent sure that I’m absolutely in love with you, and I can’t put that on you.”

 

“Why—“

 

“My mom wrote letters based off of certain occasions, and my dad told me to read the one where she tells me what she hopes I find.And I read it.It sounds like you.It sounds like I was meant to find you;she hoped that I would find someone like you. She wanted me to find someone who would hold me for as long as I needed them to. She hoped that I would find someone who would break down their walls for me and that I would break down my own walls for them.She wanted me to find someone who would just kiss me without wanting anything in return, without the pressure to make the kiss into something that would lead to the bed; that I would just find someone to comfort me just through their presence,” the younger boy paused for a second, presumably to catch his breath.“Derek, no one ever listens to a word I say, but you do.Even my mother had to admit that I spoke too much, but she wanted me to be addicted to saying things and that the things I say would matter to someone. And the someone sounds exactly like you. How many times have we held each other for hours after a pack night?How many times have I just stayed with you in the preserve to just walk around and talk about everything?Derek, you’ve kissed me, and I’ve kissed you.You listen to everything I say.And I can’t—I can’t do this thing with you because you deserve better things than a really sad teenager.”

 

“Does this mean that I have your mother’s approval?” Derek asked, voice raspy, “Cause if it does, then I just have to try to convince your dad to not shoot me so I can actually date you for real.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“I must be, considering I’m in love with a really sad teenager and everything.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls pls pls give me some criticism if necessary. also, i know this is pretty short, i swear i might just try to make it longer, but don't count on it. this is my first work in the Teen Wolf fandom, so cheers to all the other creators cause honestly, you all rock.


End file.
